Lizzie and Friends: Hittin' the Eternal City
by Most Smartest
Summary: Based on the film Lizzie McGuire has two more friends on the trip to Rome who find out about who Paolo before Lizzie and when they try to tell Lizzie problems arise... enjoy this hilarious twist of The Lizzie McGuire Movie!


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and the characters of Tina and Kyle are based on real people, the rest is based off of the Lizzie McGuire show and movie.  
  
Screams from every angle shook their eardrums. "Just because they're called the International Video Music Awards doesn't mean they have to give everyone on the face of the Earth and invite!" cried Tina over the cheers. Kyle snickered and continued to pinch his way to the front row, with Tina straggling behind. Small children attempted to view the shenanigans on stage over her tremendous fro as they made their way up the countless aisles. "We're almost there!" Kyle yelled extravagantly  
  
Earlier that day Kyle and Tina were normal tourist in the Eternal City, Rome. Without their parents they were free. well almost. The only thing that held them and two best friends Lizzie and Gordo was on woman, well if you could call it that. THE UNGERMEIR. Ms. Ungermeir was the principle of the High School they'd attend in the fall. She was an evil woman who loved to see kids squirm, and she always picked on the good ones. Which meant Kyle and Tina weren't her main target. But Lizzie and Gorgo were just waiting to get eaten up by the Ung like a gimp gazelle to a lion.  
  
Kyle and Tina were the best singers their small town had ever seen and their friend Lizzie was always a little jealous of their immense talent. You see, Lizzie always dressed in yellow. Tina and Kyle on the other hand always dressed in gold. This was a constant thorn in Lizzie's side considering she had dreams of one day becoming a world famous pop star. Little did they all know, her dreams would soon come true.  
  
Upon their arrival in Rome, they were given roommates. Since their other friend Miranda was in Mexico City for an undisclosed reason, they had an even number and roommates would be easy to delegate. Or so they thought.  
  
"Kyle your with Ethan," sneered Ms. Ungermeir.  
"Oh great, I might as well be rooming with a box of rocks," Kyle whispered to Tina.  
Tina giggled and waited for her room assignment.  
"David Gordon."  
"Right here ma'am. here and ready to be enlighten by the beauties of Rome," said Gordo politely.  
"Oh! Great! Every year there has to be a sneaky little brown noser with a hidden agenda! I didn't have you picked out for this class, Gordon. I was puttin' my money on Kyle.  
Kyle sank his head into Tina's fro which surprisingly didn't hide the embarrassed shade of magenta his cheeks had turned.  
Gordo sat in shock and awaited his roommate's name.  
"Larry Tudgeman."  
"YESSS!," cried Larry, holding his hand out to give Gordo a high five.  
Gordo picked up his bags to occupy his hands and shrugged to Larry as if to say, "sorry, buddy!" but he was really thinking. "Why me?!"  
"Kate Sanders and. um, let me see here.. Ah here we are.. LIZZIE MCGUIRE."  
Lizzie's face had turned green and standing next to Kyle the two appeared to be Christmas ornaments. Kate flashed a false smile towards Lizzie as if she was excited to torture her for the next 6 days and 7 nights.  
Tina looked around. everyone was paired up. She turned her head from side to side. Everyone had keys in hand except for her and they were heading to their rooms. Tina felt a tap on her shoulder and a belly brush her side. "Hey White, we had an odd number so it looks like we'll be getting to know each other before the school year even begins," Ms. Ungermeir enthusiastically pronounced into Tina's ear, moistening Tina's face with her hot breath.  
Tina, being the quiet one she is, smiled, grabbed her bags and headed up the stair as Ungermeir followed.  
  
After the first horrifying night, with each person despising their bunkmate, they were all overzealously excited to leave the hotel. For their first excursion they went to visit one of the "oldest beauties in Rome" as Ms. Ungermeir called it.  
"Great! Now we have to oldest beauty and the oldest ugly together," said Kyle sarcastically referring to Ms. Ungermeir.  
Gordo, Lizzie, and Tina all cracked up freely because Ungermeir couldn't hear them over the muffles of chatting crowd gathered around the Trevi Fountain.  
Kyle and Tina had wondered off to find food, as usual and Lizzie and Gordo stayed by the water's edge to marvel at this man made masterpiece in which people had wished upon for centuries.  
"Make a wish Gordo!" said Lizzie handing Gordo a Euro coin.  
"I'm in Rome with my best friend, thing are perfect. you make one" said Gordo almost adoringly to Lizzie, denying her coin.  
"Ok." she closed her eyes in a squinting fashion and tossed the rusty glimmering coin over her shoulder. It flew, cutting through the air and landed in the crystal blue water with a "plop!" and splash.  
  
Meanwhile Kyle and Tina stood in line for a slice of pizza. A young fashionable man followed by a large burly man in a black suit pushed their way past Kyle and Tina and all the others to the front of the line as if they were royalty and they rest were simple peasant folk. As they passed the large man stepped on Kyle's foot seemingly breaking his big toe.  
"I'm very sorry, sir," he said politely.  
"Shut up! You don't speak to their kind. Filthy Americans!" Minutes later they saw the young man leave the line and rushing the large man behind him, carrying nearly 10 pizzas. "What a jerk!" cried Kyle, clutching his foot in agony. "I SORRY, NO MORE PIZZA FOR NOW, COME LATE WE HAVE MORE!" the gentleman behind the counter yelled with his thick accent. Kyle and Tina were steaming. Nothing displeased them more than someone taking all of their food. "Oh are we gonna get that guy, ooooh is he gonna get it!" exclaimed Tina. They marched off with red faces, determined to find another piece of pizza.  
  
More to come! It's pretty much just a joke but I thought it would be fun! Let me know what you all think and I'll add more if you guys like it! (! 


End file.
